


Go to Sleep, Brat!

by PersephonesDead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephonesDead/pseuds/PersephonesDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi and Eren are forced to share a room, resulting in hot steamy butt action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to Sleep, Brat!

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by awesomenesscool4 at DeviantArt. Originally at http://persephonesdead.deviantart.com/art/Go-To-Sleep-Brat-Levi-x-Eren-LEMON-Com-419927794, however I'm putting it here too, in case it gets deleted for smut. Thanks for reading!

"... and because that harebrained sore excuse of a solider burnt half the fucking male dormitory down, we have to make some temporary adjustments. Unfortunately, that involves many of us doubling up on beds for the time being, seeing as the soonest we can get replacements is next Thursday. Because I was absent at the time of the meeting that this was decided, I was volunteered to host one of you brats. It was between you and that shit-eating brat Kirschtien, so you can guess who I chose. You better scrub yourself raw when you shower tonight, because if I see one speck of dirt in my bed, I'll set you on fire and scatter your ashes among those of that shitting memorial of a boy's dormitory. Do I make myself understood, brat?" Levi barked, his grey eyes boring into Eren's, his face as stoic and apathetic as it always was.

"W-w-what?" Eren's turquoise eyes widened in surprise as a nervous trickle of sweat began to pool at the side of his face.

Levi sighed. "Did I fucking stutter?" He bought his long skinny fingers up towards his own chest to inspect his nails. He tched in disgust and picked at the dirt that had formed while Eren's mouth gaped open and closed like a fish.

"N-no sir!" 

"Good. I have enough problems on my plate already, having a speech impediment would really add much unneeded stress in my life." Levi narrowed his eyes. "You know where my office is. I expect you there straight after dinner." With that, Levi turned around and walked away, leaving Eren stammering and jittering, still in a state of absolute shock. 

"Eren. Relax." Eren began taking deep breaths, inhaling oxygen desperately as if he would die if he didn't breathe a ridiculous amount in. "It's nothing personal and he's probably pissed about the whole situation."

The young boy had already turned a million shades of red in the Corporal’s absence. The truth was, he had feelings for the older man, and wanted nothing more than to make him proud and kiss his thin, smirking lips. But his wants, feelings and desires were not only childish, they were unreturned by Levi.

It broke Eren's heart when he thought about how unrequited his situation was. Levi would never love a stupid kid, let alone a stupid titan-shifter kid. A small growl reverbberated in Eren's chest. He felt anger begin to flood his senses, though it was more directed at himself rather than the cold-hearted Levi. He had seen hell and lived through so much pain, he should be grateful for all the friends he had and he should spend all his living days rejoicing, because he knew just how quickly they could be taken away. Instead, his stupid heart and his stupid mind had been torturing him with a plethora of thoughts about Levi and nothing except for Levi. 

Eren looked up at the sky and exhaled a deep sigh, watching the fluffy white clouds float in the sky. The sky was the colour of cornflowers and the sun shone bright and warm. It was far too beautiful of a day to be thinking so negatively.

***

"If you're one of those people who toss and turn in your sleep, I will not hesitate to tie you down. If you snore, I will not hesitate to slap you until you stop. If you move onto my side of the bed, I will not hesitate to relocate you to the floor. If you leave a single trace of dirt in this room, I will not hesitate to cut off your hands and make you use them as dusters. Do I make myself clear, brat?" Levi leant back in his office chair, eyeing the teenager in front of him with a steel gaze. Despite being inches shorter than Eren and sitting while he stood, Levi still managed to appear dominating and commanding. That menacing grey stare could make Reiner Braun piss his pants after all.

"Yes, sir!" Eren replied with that strong, determined voice that he had developed over the years.

Levi tched. "Well, brat? What are you waiting for, a handwritten invitation? The bed's over there." Levi indicated to the door next to his desk with his thumb. 

Eren stood still for a second. He tried to move his feet, to start walking towards the bedroom, but found himself paralysed on the ground where he was standing, as though his feet had been glued to the floor.

"Why, pray tell, are you still here, Jaeger?" Levi drawled out, his voice frustrated and bored.

"Ummm... aren't you going to go to bed now, sir?" Eren asked, trying to find something to excuse his actions while he tried to unfreeze his unco-operating feet. 

Levi raised an eyebrow. "I, unlike you, am a very important man who along with his great importance has great responsibilities. These include piles and piles of paperwork. Unfortunately, because I have to spend half of my time babysitting you brats, I cannot do this work during the day and thus must exhaust myself every night by completing it once you shit-eaters are asleep and not causing havoc."

"I-I'm sorry, sir." Eren said, a twang of guilt in his tone.

Levi's facial expression softened, but he didn't reply to Eren's apology. 

Eren bit his lip.

Levi looked at the younger boy with quizzical eyes. Eren felt his cheeks begin to swelter pink as Levi's eyes memorized every centimetre of his face.

Levi sighed. "Eren, for fuck's sake. Go the fuck to sleep so I can work on this."

Eren nodded. "Of course, Sir!" His feet somehow remembered how mobility worked and carried the boy to the bedroom.

Eren wasn't surprised at how spotless and clean Levi's bedroom was. Every piece of furniture was meticulously polished and aligned, the windowsills and floor practically sparkled and the bed was as white as pure driven snow. As Eren was already wearing his sleeping clothes, a pair of sleeping shorts and his usual off-cream shirt, he climbed into the bed.

The sheets were thin and crisp, yet they felt warm. Eren put his face to the pillow. It smelt like soap, fresh flowers and washing powder, but a hint of Levi's body scent lingered. Eren inhaled deeply, thinking about Levi. His heart began to flutter. This was Levi's bed. He was going to sleep in Levi's bed. With Levi. It was as though all his dreams were coming true. If only Eren could touch him, feel his cool skin under his hot, roaming fingers...

No. Levi didn't love him. Levi couldn't love him. Eren sighed, and told himself to go to sleep.

***

Levi averted his attention to the clock above his head. He sighed. It was that late already?

Levi put his pen down and looked at the pile of work he still had to do. He tched and stood up. He could feel his eyes begin to struggle to stay open. Screw all that damned paperwork, Erwin could go fuck himself for all Levi cared.

Now that his paperwork was out of his mind, thoughts of something else began to flood his mind. Eren. The boy he'd been trying to block out of his head for weeks now, maybe even months. For a little brat, he was beautiful. His eyes were turquoise like rare gems, and they sparkled accordingly. Levi never got bored of looking at them when Eren wasn't paying attention. He felt as though he could fall into them; see Eren's very soul through them. He wanted to be the only one to ever look at them. He wanted to kiss his sleeping eyelids every night. He wanted this goddamn Titan war to finish so he could wake up every morning knowing that both of them would definitely be alive at sunset. God fucking dammit, that boy was turning him into an emotion, lovey-dovey wuss, but he couldn't complain, because every time he saw Eren, his icy cold heart thawed and he felt alive. 

Levi made his way to his room. He couldn't help but smirk at the sleeping angel in his bed. Eren looked so soft and serene, as if he had never felt pain or loss in his life. It didn't take Levi long to pull off his clothes and fold them so he was only in his undershorts. He emitted a deep sigh as he fell into the covers of his bed, letting the soft bed embrace his aching, over-worked body completely. He turned his head and looked at the sleeping Eren next to him. Up close like this, with only a ruler's length separating their faces, he was even more beautiful. His innocence was visible in his relaxed face, as though he was happy. Levi wondered what was keeping Eren so positive in such a fucked up world.

"Maybe you have someone who makes your heart beat, like I have you." Levi smirked, his voice just above a whisper. Eren didn't stir; he was far too deep into his slumber. "Good night Eren, sweet dreams." Levi reached out, as if he was going to touch Eren's face, but swiftly pulled his hand back. Eren wasn't his to touch and he had to remember that. Levi sighed and allowed sleep to consume him.

***

"Eren! EREN!" Levi's desperate calls woke his sleeping partner up immediately. Eren's eyes shot to Levi's body next to him, half expecting him to be bleeding to death. 

Levi's pale skin was glistening with a layer of fresh sweat and his face was contorted into a twisted expression of pain. Eren's eyes widened, unsure what to do. It was obvious that Levi was having some sort of terrible nightmare.

"EREN, NO!" The pained scream rung out, echoing off every corner in the room. Eren's mind flashed back to when Mikasa had night terrors, back when she was first adopted into the Jaeger household. Eren would have to share the bed with her at night and hug her tight to help her relax. When she'd wake in the middle of the night, terrified and in tears, he'd give her an innocent peck on the lips and she'd calm down, letting the token of love and friendship rock her back to sleep.

"Sir, it's okay! It's okay! I'm here for you!" Eren gingerly wrapped his arms around the spasming man, feeling the cold sweat of his clammy skin.

"E-Eren." Levi's grey eyes opened, brimmed with tears and bloodshot. "Y-y-you're alive..." He could only just choke out the words due to his distress. 

"Yes, and you're okay now. You're safe." Eren bit his bottom lip as he observed the man in front of him. Levi was panting and using one of his hands to wipe the tears that had spilled.

"If you ever tell anyone about the state I'm in, I swear to God I'll rip--" Levi was interuppted by Eren's gentle lips. The kiss was soft, delicate and soothing, luring Levi into a sense of serenity, as though it made all the terror from his nightmare melt away. 

No. This was wrong. 

"Eren, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Levi barked as he pulled away. 

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry, Sir! I didn't mean-- I was just trying--" Eren had turned so red his face was bordering on purple. Levi could feel his heart drop as he saw Eren begin to cry. 

"Eren..." Levi began, his voice a tad shaky, both from shock and his inexperience of consoling others. He couldn't find the words to stop the tears. Levi gently lifted Eren's chin with his index finger, bringing their faces close. He pressed his mouth on Eren's quivering, parted lips, letting their faces mould together. 

The kiss was as sweet as cherries. Eren was surprised at how caring and gentle Levi's thin lips were. He expected utter roughness and dominance in his kiss, but rather it felt as though Levi was treating Eren's mouth as a delicate and beautiful treasure, not wanting to hurt it or put too much pressure on it. 

Eren closed his eyes and melted further into Levi's osculation as the older man rolled on top of his body, deepening the kiss. Levi bought his hand up to Eren's cheek, hovering his fingers so they only just touched his skin. The tickle of the slight contact made Eren's body shudder. Levi took the opportunity to caress his tongue against Eren's bottom lip, asking for entrance to his sweet mouth. 

Eren was all too happy to grant him permission, parting his mouth. Levi could feel lust and hunger begin to boil in his veins.

Levi pulled away, much to Eren's displeasure. Eren moaned at the sudden loss of contact.

"Eren. This is wrong." Levi sighed, looking at the boy under him.

"But sir, it doesn't feel wrong." Eren replied, admiring the man on top of him. His body looked as though it had sculpted by gods. His skin was smooth and scarred with a million white cuts. He was the ultimate personification of a warrior and he was so beautiful.

"Eren..." Levi sighed, leaning down so his nose nearly touched his love's. "I can't let you in to my life like this. You're still so naive and stupid, and I'm so twisted and broken. I can't risk it for either of us."

"I love you." Eren whispered, ignoring every negative word Levi said.

"W-what?" Levi was shocked to hear such sincere words spill out of Eren's mouth.

"You heard me, sir. I love you and I care for you. I want to be with you forever, I want to kiss you every day and I want you to love me back." 

"I love you too, Eren." Levi murmured.

"Really, sir?" Eren said, wide eyed.

"Don't call me 'Sir', you brat. It's creepy." Levi smirked. He moved his head slightly to the side and sunk his body downwards, making sure to trap Eren's hips between his knees. He put his hands on either side of Eren's torso and pressed his lips on Eren's cheek. "And yes. I really do. I love you so fucking much that it hurts." Levi's kisses began to trail down Eren's face, until he got to the neck. He located a sensitive, tender spot and attacked the area with kisses and licks, earning plentiful moans from Eren. It was obvious that he'd never had a romantic encounter before, and Eren's inexperienced and shaky hands burying themselves in Levi's hair turned him on immensely. 

Levi didn't hesitate for a second when he reached to his bedside table to grab a knife. In one swift, solid movement, Eren's shirt was cut down the middle and pulled right off his body, leaving his muscular, smooth chest visible. He threw the knife across the room, not caring where it landed. Levi smirked and ran his fingernails up and down Eren's naked chest, just hard enough to make pink lines appear. Eren whimpered, caught between pleasure and slight plain. 

Eren let out a loud moan when Levi suddenly leaned down and began sucking on his collarbone. The pleasure was so intense and unexpected; Eren couldn't help but buck his hips upwards as his groin began throbbing. In this action, his clothed crotch rubbed against Levi's. A guttural groan emerged from Levi. He closed his eyes, riding out the feeling of Eren unintentionally rubbing against him. 

"Eren..." Levi moaned out the name, it tasting amazing on his tongue. "Eren, Eren, Eren..." Levi returned to kissing the boy on the mouth, darting his tongue all around, wanting to taste every millimetre of Eren's mouth. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's back, pulling him closer. 

Using nimble and skilled fingers, Levi unfastened Eren's pants and pulled them down, leaving Eren's member exposed. 

Levi wrapped one hand around Eren's semi-erect shaft. Moaning into the kiss, Eren became fully hard under Levi's touch.

"Levi..." Eren whimpered. He could feel his tummy begin to knot. 

"Eren." Levi pulled away from the kiss. Eren could feel his rock-hard cock against his abs as Levi remained straddling him. Levi ceased caressing Eren's sensitive area so he could cup Eren's face with both his hand. "I want you so bad, Eren."

Eren's turquoise orbs gazed into Levi's greys. "I want you too, Levi."

Levi pressed a soft, lingering kiss on Eren's loving lips. "This... this might hurt a bit at first, Eren. But I promise it'll feel good." Levi whispered in Eren's ear. "Do you understand, Eren?" 

Eren nodded. He would take any pain for Levi's love. He'd lay down his life and die if Levi told him to.

Levi heard Eren gasp as he smeared some lubricant on Eren's entrance. "If you need me to stop or slow down, say it. Understand?" 

"Yes." Eren replied breathlessly. He could feel his body aching for Levi. "Please..."

"What? What's wrong?" Levi froze.

"Please... do it. I want you so bad. I love you so much. I want you to know that." Eren groaned, pulling Levi in for another kiss.

Levi positioned himself against Eren. "Ready?"

Eren nodded. "Ready."

Levi thrusted half-way in. Both men let out a moan. "Eren..." Levi whispered into the kiss, allowing Eren to nibble of his bottom lip. 

"I-I'm fine. You can move." Eren breathed. Levi obeyed, moving out, and then fully in. More groans erupted and filled the room with the sounds of love. 

Tears began to prick in Eren's turquoise eyes, but the pain he felt quickly evaporated, leaving nothing but pure pleasure. 

Levi had never felt as good in his life. Eren's ass was so ridiculously tight around his shaft. He thrusted in and out, moaning each and every time that he passed through the tight sphincter. 

Eren, in turn, cried out in pure ecstasy each time Levi's cock rubbed against his prostate. "Levi..." Eren could feel his end coming closer and closer.

"I know." Levi bought his mouth around one of Eren's nipples and thrusted as fast and deep as he could. The suction of his chest was enough to push Eren overboard.

Eren screamed as his release came, never having felt such an intense nirvana before. Levi groaned long and deep as he reached his peak, hot cum filling Eren. 

Both lovers collapsed in each other’s arms, Eren resting on Levi's chest, both breathing heavily. 

Levi kissed Eren's forehead. "I love you, brat. More than anything. Never forget that."

"I love you too, Levi. I'll never leave you." Eren replied, kissing Levi on the sternum. 

"And Eren?" Levi inquired, needing to say something before he drifted off into sleep.

"Yeah?" 

"You might hurt tomorrow. I can say you have a stomach bug or something to get you out of training. You can stay in bed all day."

Eren laughed. "Only if you'll stay in bed with me..." He snuggled closer into Levi.

"Ugh. You're such a brat." Levi said affectionately, smiling. "I'll consider it. Now. Go the fuck to sleep."

"Yes, sir!"

"And thank you."

"... for what?"

"For getting rid of my nightmare before."

Eren grinned, happy to be of service to his lover. "It's okay. I do love you after all."

Levi sighed. "I love you too. Now. Seriously. Go the fuck to sleep, brat."


End file.
